


Weevils help put things into perspective

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gwen Bashing, Insecure Ianto Jones, M/M, Protective Jack Harkness, Protective Owen Harper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Weevil hunting again. Life never slows down for the Torchwood Staff. The Weevil hunting was going about as well as, well, as well as Weevil hunting can go until suddenly…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is currently unfinished and there will be more to come in the near future but here is what i can make available to you now. it is also a working title.
> 
> Ianto gets hurt by Weevils and of course Jack jumps to his aid closely followed by Toshiko Sato who could be considered Ianto's best friend and the teams medic Owen Harper who had come to see the young 'Teaboy' as a younger brother of sorts but Gwen feels differently about the whole turn of events.

Ianto Jones’ POV  
“I’ve found it, the Weevil I mean” I whisper into the coms. Not wanting to alert the Weevil to my presence. I had to be careful and act now otherwise it would run or attack and if that has to happen I pray it runs, I can keep running, I think but I can’t fight back too much, I’m pretty useless in the field, I don’t fight often enough. Seeing an opening I took the chance, jumping and grabbing it. It was all going relatively well until, the Weevil lashed out slashing its claws across my chest, creating deep gashes along my skin. I screamed out in pain, praying for it to stop. There was an anxious and concerned voice coming through the coms. I panicked until I realized it was Jack; he wanted to know if I was ok. “Jack” I whisper not caring that the Weevil had now left where I was. I wanted my boyfriend there with me. “Ianto hold on I’m coming” he replied. I was vaguely aware of him telling the others what to do. The last thing I remember seeing was the boots and long coat trail of my boyfriend and the battered trainers of the Torchwood medic.

Captain Jack Harkness’ POV  
I knew I should have gone with him. As soon as I heard his scream, I had Tosh locate where he was and as it sounded like he had been hurt I took Owen with me to look for him, telling the girls to continue looking for the Weevil. I had to be with him and know he was ok. I know that the others want to know this as well but I am extremely possessive of what is mine, so I felt like I needed to be there, be the first to comfort him, to hold his hand. Obviously bringing Owen was a necessity as he was the teams doctor, the others could see him later.

 

Owen Harper’s POV  
I was not enjoying myself anyways and then our teaboy had to go and get himself injured, not that I blame him, he can’t help it. But now I have to run around looking for him and helping him. I hope he’s not too badly injured, contrary to popular belief I do actually care about him. “oh Ianto what are we going to do with you” I sighed fondly now kneeling beside him and checking his injuries. Whilst I was doing that I noticed that Jack was now sat on the dirty floor (something which Ianto will probably pitch a fit about later, when he realises he’s been lying on it, albeit passed out). Anyways Jack was now sat on the floor Ianto’s head in his lap, carding his fingers through the Welshman’s hair, whispering reassurances to him and holding his other hand in his slightly larger one. “We need to get him back to the Hub so I can treat him properly” I said just as Gwen’s voice came through the coms announcing that both she and Tosh had caught the errant Weevil. When we were packing everyone and everything back into the suv, quickly our minds on getting Ianto back safely. I watched as Tosh got into the driver’s seat, with me in the passenger seat continually turning around to check on Ianto, Gwen was in the back keeping the Weevil under control and Jack was sat with a lap full of bundled up Welshmen, Ianto had been bundled up into Jack’s coat and the American had carefully carried his welsh lover to the suv and now sat with him curled closely in his lap, his arms wrapped around him protectively.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Jack Harkness’ POV

 

He’d passed out by the time we had got there and seeing him lying there, blood starting to pool beneath him, and I was powerless to help him, all I could do was hold him and selfishly attempt to reassure myself, trying to convince myself that he would be ok. He was groaning during the drive back to the Hub, I took that as a good sign, at least I hope it is. Halfway to the Hub the van jolted an issue for which Tosh apologised profusely for. I was about to tell her that it wasn’t her fault but I was distracted when I heard a pained groan and a faint whisper of “Jack”. I looked down at the relatively still figure in my arms and saw those cerulean blue eyes flicker open. “Ianto, Ianto stay with me ok” I say letting out a sigh of relief. “Ianto, buddy can you look at me for a second” I heard Owen say, “you can go back to Jack in a minute, I just want you to focus your eyes on me” he continued. Ianto shakily turned, looking at Owen disorientated. “Jack” he whines again. “I’m right here sweetheart, I’m here, I promise” I soothed him wrapping my arms around him in an even tighter embrace. His eyes then returned to mine as I tried to keep him conscious. “Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” I asked him. “Hurts” he mumbled pressing his face into my chest. “I know, I know” I whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Try and keep him his mind off it till we get back to the Hub” Owen stated, ok I could do that. “Hey Ianto, what do you want to do later? You decide, your treat” I asked him, hoping he would be conscious enough to respond to my proposition of a date “I – I don’t mind Sir” he replied. I chuckled. “I thought we were over the whole sir thing Ianto”. “I don’t know about that either Sir, you’re still my boss” he continued purposefully annunciating the Sir. He let out a painful laugh. “Easy, easy” I soothed rubbing his back “and as your boss I hereby give you some days off to rest and recover spend time with your boyfriend and that’s me too” I laugh leaning in to kiss him gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto Jones’ POV

Waking up for the second time since passing out I realised I was moving, but how could I be moving if my feet were not touching the ground. Looking up I saw my boss, my saviour, my boyfriend was carrying me. “Where are we?” I said my speech slurring slightly. The sound startled Jack but he never faltered, he jumped a little but he never dropped me. “Hey sleeping beauty, welcome back” he murmured placing me down. It was then that I realised we were back at the Hub and we were all at the med Station. “ok everyone, back up, back up, get out you can come back when I say you can” I watched as all the others reluctantly left me in Owen’s capable hands. “Owen” I coughed out “Hey buddy, its ok, I’m going to make it better”

 

Owen Harper’s POV

“Hey buddy its ok, I’m going to make it better” I said trying to soothe the youngest of the Torchwood team. He’s like a little brother to me, sure we bicker but I really do care about him, we all do. “it- it hurts” he whined petulantly, like a child but I couldn’t fault him as I looked at his injuries, I bet they did. “Shh, I know, I know but I’m going to try to help and alleviate the pain a little” I attempted to soothe him. He then remained silent, whilst I cleaned and bandaged his wounds. I then gave him some tablets and then began to put things away. Whilst I was doing this I heard a groan and a painful moan of “Owen”. I turned to look at my patient only to find that he was sobbing profusely, yet silently. “Hey shh, its ok kid, you’re gonna be ok, I promise” I said wrapping my arms around him, careful of his wounds and he buried his head into my neck. We sat there in silence for several minutes,, neither of us moving. Ianto’s breathing evened out, I thought he was asleep, so I quietly muttered “I love you little brother”. However I did not expect the response of “I love you too big brother” I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and watched as he fell asleep for real this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen Cooper’s POV

I figured someone should go and check on the boys and besides I wanted a coffee, Ianto’s injuries didn’t look too bad, I truly didn’t see what was bothering the others, I’d had worse injuries but I wasn’t complaining, I walked into the med station to find Owen holding Ianto tightly, what was it about Ianto that made everyone fawn over him, is he sleeping with everyone? I mean he betrayed us all by keeping his murderous cyber-woman girlfriend here and yet they dote upon him. I was about to walk back out, intent on asking Jack all of my questions. When both Tosh and Jack entered, Tosh immediately began cooing at the sight of Owen holding Ianto and Jack looked jealous but only for a brief moment until he met Owen’s eyes. It was then that I began asking the team all of my questions.

 

Toshiko Sato’s POV

How could Gwen assume those things? Ianto is so quiet, so shy. We rarely see him, he’s usually in the archives and only comes out to go home (if he even does go home), clear up, get us food and make us coffee, occasionally leaving his safety in the archives to come on field trips with us, similar to the one that took us to Breacon Beacons, which of course involved cannibals.

 

Owen Harper’s POV

I couldn’t believe what Gwen was saying, yes Ianto betrayed us, but that’s in the past now and I know I’m not one to judge, the way I handled the situation with Ianto when he returned to work probably wasn’t the best but still, I was trying to make it up to him now. He needed the love and support and we could provide that. Why couldn’t Gwen see that? Ianto had a heart of gold, everything he did he did for love or because he believed it was the right thing to do. As the argument escalated between us I realised that I’d have to put an end to it or at least get them to quiet down or otherwise – “W-what’s happening?”


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Jack Harkness’ POV

What was happening, we should have just left it and now Ianto’s awake, I needed to speak to Gwen privately but I also wanted, no, needed to comfort Ianto, so I did what I thought I needed to do, walking over to Ianto I pressed a kiss to his forehead “I’ll be back in a moment my dear” I said heading out, yelling “GWEN, MY OFFICE NOW!” over my shoulder as I went. I had to get this out of the way first, and then I’d get to spend the rest of the day cuddled up with my Ianto.

 

Ianto Jones’ POV

I watched Jack leave calling for Gwen over his shoulder. What happened? What did I miss? Are Jack and Gwen finally giving in to those piercing stares they give each other and get together? Is this where he leaves me? I thought and I began crying again startling both Owen and Tosh who immediately began asking me what was wrong.

 

Owen Harper’s POV 

I figured we would be more comfortable on the sofa, so Tosh and I helped Ianto move there, placing him between us, we began questioning him, asking him what was wrong and if he was in any pain. “i-i-I didn’t mean to get hurt, I promise, I can be better, I promise” he sobbed looking frantically around the room for something or someone. I realised all too soon what was happening. “Tosh get Jack, I don’t care what he’s doing, just bring him here” I ordered and she scurried off to do as I’d asked.

 

Captain Jack Harkness’ POV 

I began asking Gwen why she thought those things about Ianto. She replied with what I could only assume to be flirting. I tried to overlook her blatant flirting, I attempted to reprimand her, what she said about Ianto was out of order. All the way through our talk my thoughts were with my injured baby, my Ianto.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen Cooper's POV

I was attempting to flirt with Jack, we were perfect for each other everyone could see that, if only he would drop the act with Ianto and notice that i was ready and willing for him to have me, to take me in any way he wanted. 

"Jack, come on, he's fine, now you're here with me so what happens next?" i flirt, pushing my hair behind my ears, looking him up and down taking in all of him, all of him that could and would be mine. 

"Gwen, i- you- us- it just it wouldn't and Ianto, Ianto is so important to me and to everyone here and-" Jack began, but before he could continue we were interrupted by Tosh who hadn't even bothered to knock as she threw herself through the door looking at Jack imploringly.

Toshiko Sato's POV

I didn't even hesitate when Owen asked me to bring Jack back, immediately springing into action because i knew that Ianto would need all the reassurance he could get and he needed some of that reassurance from Jack as there was only so much both Owen and i could do for him. 

Heading up the stairs towards Jack's office, i briefly had the chance to look through the office window and saw our Captain sat at his desk and Gwen sat on his desk in front of him, close enough to him to be sat on his lap, attempting to act what i could only assume to be sultry.

"Jack" i yelled throwing open the office door, interrupting their conversation. 

"what is it Tosh, can't you see we're busy" Gwen responded, quite harshly.

"not now Gwen, what is it Tosh?" Jack asked concern quickly making its way onto his face.

"it's Ianto he's not gotten worse physically, but so drained and is doubting himself to the extreme again, he needs you Jack, there's only so much we can do, he needs to know we're there and care about him" i blurt out and all to quickly Jack was up and out of his chair, dislodging Gwen in the process and the two of us rushed down the stair to where Owen was again cradling a sobbing Ianto in his arms, whispering kind and calming words in the top of his head as the younger man was cradled against the doctors chest and the doctors chin was resting on his head. 

All three of us soon formed this almost protective circle around him, Jack kneeling in front of him, Owen pillowing him and me sat beside him rubbing his back gently whilst Gwen looked on in anger.


End file.
